


blithely toward

by ideare



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Fanmix, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-04 20:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4150983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ideare/pseuds/ideare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>graphics for Some Unfathomed Sea.<br/><img/></p>
            </blockquote>





	blithely toward

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Some Unfathomed Sea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4113184) by [jolybird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jolybird/pseuds/jolybird). 



  
**character image**  


**banners**  
  


**scene image**  


**fanmix**  
[](http://i.imgur.com/m7PG61Y.png) [ ](http://i.imgur.com/fXtaydj.png)

> ** [blithely toward](https://open.spotify.com/user/ideare/playlist/7jCxTFrfSQnhUQ1mX1VygR) **
> 
> **i. «for my family» ramin djawadi**  
>  _‹instrumental›_  
> 
> 
> **ii. «hideaway» kiesza**  
>  _not even i can't find a way to stop the storm_  
>  oh, baby, it's out of my control, what's going on?  
> 
> 
> **iii. «home again» michael kiwanuka**  
>  _so i'll close my eyes_  
>  look behind  
>  moving on  
>  lost again  
>  lost again  
>  one day i know our paths will cross again  
> 
> 
> **iv. «breathe» kundalini**  
>  _‹instrumental›_  
> 
> 
> **v. «hunger of the pine» alt-j**  
>  _une immense espérance a traversé la terre_  
>  une immense espérance a traversé ma peur  
>  ‹a great hope has crossed the earth  
>  a great hope has crossed my fear›  
> 
> 
> **vi.«pompeii» madilyn bailey**  
>  _but if you close your eyes,_  
>  does it almost feel like  
>  nothing changed at all?  
>  & if you close your eyes,  
>  does it almost feel like  
>  you've been here before?  
>  how am i gonna be an optimist about this?  
> 
> 
> **vii. «my silver lining » first aid kit**  
>  _there's no starting over, no new beginnings, time races on_  
>  & you've just gotta keep on keeping on  
>  gotta keep on going, looking straight out on the road  
>  can't worry 'bout what's behind you or what's coming for you further up the road  
>  i try not to hold on to what is gone  
> 


End file.
